El arte de un suicida
by Namikazee
Summary: Ser depresivo no es un juego.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A: **_**_Si tuviste problemas con el cutting o si es un tema fuerte para ti es preferible que no lo leas. Estas bajo tu responsabilidad._

_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" por_que agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". _

* * *

**Prologo**

_by Namikazee_

.

.

.

.

Ella nunca había sido como las demás chicas, de eso estaba segura. Desde niña siempre fue apartada del entorno femenino por su frente un poco más grande de lo normal, el peculiar color que poseía su cabello, la timidez y la inseguridad que había en ella y el amor infantil hacia el niño más popular de la escuela. No importara que fuera, siempre encontraran algo para que se pusieran en su contra, incluso aquella niña de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, quien había sido su mejor amiga por un breve tiempo, término dándole la espalda. Oh, y no podría dejar afuera a sus padres, dos extraños que convivían solo por interés propio y volaban al otro lado del mundo para escapar con sus amantes, dejándola a ella a cuidado de institutrices que se encargaban de su educación.

Sakura Haruno de dieciséis años quiso decir todo aquello cuando el psicólogo volvió a hacer la misma pregunta que todas las sesiones.

—¿Por qué te automutilas?

—_No tengo amigos. No tengo padres. No tengo a nadie_ —pensó sintiendo una cierta presión en su pecho, una de la cual estaba acostumbrada. En vez de expresar su respuesta, prefirió cambiarla a último momento —¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?

Kakashi solo suspiro y se echó hacia atrás, dejándose apoyar en el respaldo de su cómodo sillón. La pelirosa sintió cierta compasión por él, era difícil quitarle la verdad.

—Hacerte daño a ti misma no es la solución a tus problemas, Sakura.

Ella no respondió, solo bajo la manga de su sweater tres tallas más grandes que ella, de alguna manera, intentando esconder las cicatrices viejas y las heridas recientes; y por recientes se refería unos minutos antes de iniciar la sesión.

Kakashi cambio de posición, cambiando una pierna arriba de la otra.

—Cuéntame sobre Sasuke. ¿Qué tal ha avanzado la relación?

Sakura rodeo los ojos.

—Sasuke me ignora —respondió con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué crees que te ignora?

—Porque su novia es una suicida.

—¿No crees que deberías cambiar ello? Poner tu parte en la relación.

—_Lo intentaría si él no se acostara con cualquier persona que tuviera unas lindas piernas_ —murmuro por dentro, pero no lo dijo. Miro al reloj colgado en la pared y noto con alegría que la hora ya había terminado. Lo señalo con el dedo índice y Kakashi enseguida miro hacia donde apuntaba, soltó un suspiro y dio por finalizada la sesión.

—Quiero que hagas una lista de lo que te hace feliz y lo que no.

La pelirosa no respondió, solo tomo su mochila colgándola en uno de sus brazos para salir allí con rapidez.

Estaba cansada, realmente cansada de asistir a un consultorio con un hombre que se la pasaba leyendo un estúpido libro pornográfico mientras le hacía preguntas sobre su estúpida vida. ¿Qué podía saber él y todos los imbéciles de allí afuera? ¿Qué podrían decirle? ¿Qué sea fuerte y dejara de dañarse? ¿Amarse a sí misma y no mirar hacia atrás? ¿Buscar ayuda, buscar una solución? Todas aquellas cosas le parecían tan irreales, tan superficiales. Solo eran palabras vacías, palabras de puro compromiso para una motivación.

Pensó en la tarea que tendría para la próxima semana. Podría hacerla sin necesidad de un papel. ¿Cosas que no le hicieran feliz? Bah, esa era fácil: la mayoría de las cosas y de las personas la hacían miserable. ¿Las cosas que la hacían feliz? Una buena botella de sake, un par de sustancias ilegales que la hicieran olvidarse de su entorno y sentir su propia carne arder mientras su sangre se derrama.

_Ser depresivo no es un juego._

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola! Vengo con una nueva novela. Sé que estoy haciendo muchas y no termino casi ninguna :c pero siempre termino lo que empiezo aunque me tarde n.n_

_Bueno, el cutting, la bulimia, la anorexia, las drogas y la depresión son problemas que vivimos la mayoría de los adolescentes en una etapa, y sino es en su caso, entonces son anormales (?). Ya, hablando enserio, quise escribir algo distinto a lo que vengo escribiendo. Me gusta escribir sobre romance y humor, pero también este tipo de temas es lo que me encanta. Quiero que sepan que no voy a escribir nada que no sepa, los asuntos que tocare serán en base de mi propia experiencia personal. _

_Nuevamente, repito que si no están preparados temas como estos, entonces no lean y ahorremos terribles comentarios y malos momentos tanto para ustedes como para mi._

_Si tienen alguna sugerencia, crítica o pregunta, estoy a un mp de distancia. Ah, y avísenme si quieren que aparezca Minako Uzumaki, un personaje creado por mi misma que tiene amoríos con mi hombre (Itachi *-*)_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
